guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Recall
I happened to notice that I havent had this skill unlocked and still I could buy this from Seitung Harbor. I'm so newbie to this stuff so please add that somewhere on article (you know ^^) and remove my comment if want. 81.197.58.91 16:26, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Maintaining Recall Was just wondering, can more than one person maintain recall on a single person? Since basically, the one benefiting from the Recall is actually you and not the person. I'm thinking of testing this with a couple of friends but i haven't got the time yet and I'll have to wait till this weekend. So if anyone has any idea please reply, thanks! >>Trace 15:23, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :I was actually wondering that myself, same thing with essence bond. I'll test it out with a friend soon. If it does I can make the funniest GW film ever. (Not a fifty five 15:33, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Actually, i was wondering more on a sense that everyone in a team cast recall on a runner. Then the runner runs past a nasty group of mobs, release Recall and everyone's back with the runner. This could also work with dual runs. Most problems with dual runs is that the second runner may trigger the mobs to run after them. Difficult runs such as the Drok's run would work. The first runner goes first, then when within mini-map diameter distance, the second runner follows up, or the first runner goes to a safe area and the second runner releases Recall. Oh that gives me another idea, this could really work with non-running professions trying to get the explorer title ^^. >> Trace 15:55, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, you can do that. It's not uncommon to see a similar strategy in GvG. --Fyren 20:02, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::::!!!! so you could, theoretically speaking, have 64 essence bonds up in an 8 group party? Not that you'd want to I'm just wondering. (Not a fifty five 21:02, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::::For essence bond, yes and no. The enchanted character will never gain multiple benefits from multiple copies of an enchantment, so essence bond would be useless. Even so, you would be able to get 64 of them up. But it would work with Balthazar's spirit since the enchanter gets the benefit, not the enchantee. For recall, the enchantment itself provides no direct benefit so it doesn't really matter. --Fyren 21:19, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Has anyone tested this? I would have thought if two people put the same enchantment on someone then the second one overwrites the first. Or is it different for a maintained enchantment? In which case, does the enchantee only see one version of it on himself? --Carth 00:51, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::It's different for maintained enchantments. --Fyren 00:53, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Well they don't ALL work like that I know for sure e.g. you can't mending someone twice, and I'm fairly certain if you mending someone, and another mendings the same person it won't work either (ECHO MENDING!!!!) (Not a fifty five 01:16, 25 September 2006 (CDT)) :::::::::Two different people can maintain mending on someone at the same time. Read what I said above again. --Fyren 01:19, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::I know thats what you said, I'm just pretty sure that's incorrect. I'll test it tomorrow (Not a fifty five 01:54, 25 September 2006 (CDT)) April 5th update With the change, might it be worth it to consider Shadow Form/Mystic Sandstorm bombers? You could use Extend Enchantments to keep the shadow arts req down lower 65.95.232.243 18:07, 5 April 2007 (CDT) heres a build in builds section called D/A Invincibomb, now made slightly easier due to this update, still a rubbish build though Gecko 18:18, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Is this really a buff? It seems that since you're in the frontlines as an Azn, you'd be the first to be in range of Enchant removal. Such a thing would send you back to the backlines, so you waste time running back to the front. Old version of Recall, doesn't end unless target ally is disenchanted. If you cast it on a Monk who stays back, then all is good until he's in danger - then when he gets hit with Enchant removal, you get pulled back to rescue them. On the other hand, it's maintained on self, so you are "Enchanted", and all the Golden -- skills just got a bit more synergetic now. (T/ ) 18:23, 5 April 2007 (CDT) buff/nerf buff -it sends you back towards the ally with no matter how far away you are (you travel the compass distance max, even with the ally much farther away) -it now triggers "golden" skills nerf -you cannot maintain this skill on more than one ally -as the enchantment is on you, you are the one vulnerable to stripping (being an assasin you are 99% of the time within half range-meelee range of a foe to attack) glitch? i was using this for the first time, i ran off the radar from my ally and removed it, but i got stuck on a wall rather then teleporting back :There's a limit to how far a Shadow Step can carry you, and it is approximately radar range if I remember...if you're past that, it will teleport you one radar range closer to your ally. If you get stuck on a wall or something, that's just bad luck I guess. GW movement engine always did have problems going around walls and stuff... (T/ ) 17:52, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Large Chain If you had 8 people all ALMOST out of range, and they had recall on the one in front of them in a chain (ex: P1 has recall on P2 has recall on P3) then if the 7th person cancelled their recall, all 7 people would teleport to P8. Just a cool little thing I thought I'd share.69.40.42.85 09:43, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Never mind. I was thinking wrong >.<69.40.42.85 09:43, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Who does 'ally' include? Like can you cast it on your base defender or on an army member of your alliance in AB, or on a party member's pet? The Ally article says what 'ally' could mean, so does that mean that different allies can be targeted for different skills? Or is the the list of target-able allies static? And what would happen if your target died before you stopped maintaining it? Would you shadowstep to their corpse? :Ally as in, anything not hostile. And IDK what happens id the ally dies. Interesting question there -- -- (s)talkpage 21:07, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ally, as in, anything GREEN on your compass, which is what Ally says. You cannot target the base defender, as he is invulnerable. If your targeted ally dies, you will step to the corpse IIRC, when it ends (since it is maintained on you). If they are brought back to life, then obviously you step to them (of course, the shadow step is within its own limits). --Kale Ironfist 00:51, 5 October 2007 (UTC) E/A Shockwave Casting this on an allied Monk, charging into a mob with Death's Charge, setting off Shockwave, and then retreating. By doing this you can blast away large chunks of health from mobs before they have a chance to split apart. Once retreated following it up with AoE from a safe distance, you can kill large mobs very quickly.Lord Xmark 11:15, 24 October 2007 (UTC) nerf to HB Monk meta? Hehe does this nerf those people who play monk in HB not good anymore? ImpulseDestiny 03:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :This is a very strange nerf to me. It must be PvP related, because I can't imagine any reason for this to be nerfed on the PvE side of things. Huge downtime of skills will make this very undesirable. Isk8 03:07, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::This will cause problems for Steel Wall... -Kumdori 03:18, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::Umm, why? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Glass ( ) }. ::::Because the warriors use Recall --Gimmethegepgun 03:45, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Hm but how does that matter? They use recall for the gate, they don't need to use any other skills then anyway, just cast recall, wait for countdown and cancel, that's it. Till all are on the other side the 10 secs passed anyway. Doesn't affect Steelwall warriors. --79.213.98.47 09:50, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yea Isk in Hero Battle ppl who play monk primaries they usually run recall to get to a to b rly fast and heal their hero. ImpulseDestiny 03:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) also probably cus of split teams in gvg running dual sins, who can use recall to move around and not be there when the enemy get s there. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 07:46, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Um, no. This in no way nerfs recall being used to not be there when the enemy gets there. What it nerfs is the opposite -- you can no longer teleport in when the enemy shows up. Well, you can, but you can't use any skills for 10 seconds, so it's maybe not wise. Using it to evade/escape the enemy is still viable, using it to be the instant cavalry no longer is. --68.112.142.241 07:56, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thank God they nerfed it so it won't affect my PvE sin... I thought that Tomb farming with hero bonder would be dead... Too bad that I won't be able to use it well in GvG/AB at ganker :/ — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:22, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::Ouch, that's one nasty nerf. Not that i'm worried, recall won't stuff up a PvE sin, they have all the time in the world. However, PvP...what sin uses recall? Shadow form sins? they deserve it. Flechette 11:49, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I think the main problem is for the Mo/A in HB. Finaly I can use Sin again without the monk popping away when at 25% health.. 193.90.59.204 15:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You can look on Tease discussion page, may be an other source for the nerf.Big Bow 06:08, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Tease, while highly annoying, is not very widespread, there are isolated cases but that's all. Flechette 09:33, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Doesn't really effect Deep, anybody still using recall isn't going to be moving fast enough for 10 seconds to affect them. This nerf has just encouraged Shadow meld. 85.210.136.123 15:25, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Distance-based enchant loss Does this really trigger the end effect if it ends because you move more than a compass away from the person? I seem to recall (no pun intended, I swear) that I tried this once in Haiju Lagoon and it simply said I could no longer maintain the enchantment. If it did trigger the end effect, though, it'd be really helpful. I'm too cheap to hire runners, so my necro tries to run herself places, and she prefers to have at least one monk in range. The problem is she's Dashing and Shadow Stepping everywhere and so they can't keep up... but I was thinking just have them maintain this on her, and when she loses them off the edge of the map they pop up by her side. Would that work? Qing Guang 16:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :The end effect triggers once you move out of selection range of the initial target. Lord of all tyria 17:18, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::What if the initial target moves out of range of you? I would assume the same thing... if so, awesome! Qing Guang 23:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) No anomaly I don't think this is an anomaly. You never can maintain multiple enchantments on yourself. The anomaly is more, that the enchantment is put on yourself more likely than on on your target. But logically, the mentioned anomaly isn't one. Kaede 12:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I would sum it up: :No other skill (of which I am aware) that both requires a target and applies an effect, applies the effect to self. Normally the target gets the effect. Recasting recall would be the same as recasting Unyielding Aura -- the enchantment is still in effect. (testing with Healer's covenant, when recast with a lower skill level, the effect with the higher quality remains. This may be a result of how hex/enchant/effect doubling occurs (only the strongest copy applies...until that copy wears off, then the remaining strongest copy applies), however it is possible some different mechanic is being used for maintained enchants. Yamagawa 06:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Your idea looks good to me. (By the way, Death Pact Signet also requires a target but puts an effect on yourself although it's not an enchantment.) I changed it in the article. Kaede 14:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Calling it an anomaly implies that it is unintentional. It actually used to be applied to your target, but Anet purposely changed it so you maintain it on yourself. The reason was that it was too difficult to tell who the assassin had put it on, so it almost never got stripped. And that made it imbalanced. --Macros 22:27, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::(Note to self, tongue in cheek when suggesting edits is discouraged) I would agree with Macros. It's not an anomoly, but it is something that will confuse players using it, so it deserves mention. Yamagawa 03:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::How about, "Recall is actually maintained on the caster, rather than the target. This means only one copy of Recall can maintained by any given player at a time." Not an anomaly, just a note. Feel free to reword if you want. --Macros 09:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC)